Despite the research and effort of many scientists and practioners throughout the world, cancer remains a deadly disease, challenging the entire population. Epithelial cancers including breast, lung, ovary, bladder, head and neck, colon, and a host of other cancers originating in the epithelial layers of the local tissue represent 90% of all cancers, and manifest in the progression of solid tumor growth from a local primary site to metastasis all over the body. Drug therapies for epithelial cancers work for some patients and not for others, and until recently, the medical community could do little to predict which patients would be the likely non-responders.
The present invention, overcomes these challenges, as shall be disclosed and described herein.